White light
by Crystalight
Summary: A story of a man who doesn’t believe in life and a woman who doesn’t believe in love. Both full of anger looking for their real fate. Seiftis and normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**White light**

**_A story of a man who doesn't believe in life and a woman who doesn't believe in love. Both full of anger looking for their real fate. Seiftis and normal pairings. _**

**Disclaimer**- Final Fantasy character belong to Square Soft

**Warning**- Strong language, violence.

Chapter I

_Confessions_

_Just read this damn fucking letter, that's the only thing that I'll ask for it._

_What's fear?_

_Fear is an answer to an unknown situation. To feel anxiety on account of some expected evil or an emotion experienced in anticipation of some specific pain or danger (usually accompanied by a desire to flee or fight)_

_  
The human brain can be manipulated very easily by dark factors, like shadows, dark places, bloody flesh and unknown devilish situation. All people respond to these factors very differently, some people run and scream others just paralyze, and yell in horror. What would you do if a killer was running after you? Of course, run like a bitch… but let's put it this way, the killer is tall, its weight heavy and had a tremendous bloody knife in his hand. You can't see his face because your fear makes your vision blurry. _

_Not bad...He's after you because you saw him slaughtering a person in a remote alley and he doesn't want to be caught. You have two options, run and get somebody whom has a big revolver or just surrender and let him murder you. If you pick option two you would be murdered very fast. The killer doesn't want to be caught so he would do it quickly and maybe you can survive. If you decide option number one ...you have to be a good athletic person. Fear makes you run; like you never did in your life, but it makes you paranoid and weak. Your lungs will begin to lose air; your knees will get weak and heavy. _

_Hmmm... When you believe that things can't be worse you fall into the floor and break your ankle. What would you do now? Cry aloud and wait for the killer to murder you or do an ultimate pathetic attempt to escape by crawling on the floor. When the killer reaches you, your body and psyche will not function, you shit your pants and see your life pass before your eyes in just a minimum of a second. You close your eyes and wait for the knife to get inside you, however, nothing happens. The murderer disappeared and leaves a little note saying that you would be his next playing toy. _

_You would be his next obsession. I did that so many times in my short life that I don't even remember their faces or who they were. I cannot kill anymore. I only want them to feel fear; a horrible feeling that I sense every night haunting my dark soul, slowly tearing apart my heart._

_Would you kill for your loved ones? No matter what and who? Hard, isn't it? The mind of the perfect soldier, he kills no matter why and no matter whom. No feelings, no faces, no families. No more than money. _

_I'm a fucking killer; I'm just a lost soul. I have no chance of salvation._

_I had to run every night from people, nobody wanted to be with the assessing. Even in jail they fear me. Those men hate me like nobody, but no one was bold or had any balls to kill me. _

_Fucking people. _

_Fucking world._

_I'm writing this fucking letter because a damn Psychiatrist thinks that I'm fucking insane, he commanded a group of assholes to remind me about it. They kicked my sorry ass so hard that every morning I puked blood and my head felt like to explode. So I'm writing for you. _

_He wants me to utter my feeling with somebody._

_I don't care if you read it or not._

_I'll send a fucking letter every weekend. Don't bother to write me back. _

_I don't want to know who the hell is receiving this._

_Att._

_Seifer Almasy._

The elder woman took another letter from her lap, she was crying for her forgotten child.

"You're a lone soul my child, you're not a killer" she whispered to her own. Her black raven hair plays wildly with the soft fresh wind. A tear ran all the way down on her porcelain face revealing a line of meaning suffer.

She smiled sadly at remembering all those beautiful times when she had him in her arms.

"You're just a child. How could they do this to you?" Tears kept running down her face. She traced her delicate hand through the rough hand writing of that man. She got a few more letters of him, but for some unknown situation she read that letter everyday like an unforgotten promise.

It had been five years the last time she saw him. She was forgiven by the government of Esthar and Balamb. They gave her a second chance. But Seifer…nobody believed in him. She begged for his pardon. However, nobody respond for her demand.

"Forgive me…"

She raised a lot of kids in her life, but there was a group of special kids that she loved more than anything in her life. She loves them like her own flesh and blood.

"My little kids are women and men of honor. You're the only lost one."

Edea looked at the blue ocean with hope.

"Someday we'll meet again."

A chill wind touched the back of her neck

"We don't have to wait another day" She felt his deep voice behind her. She closed her eyes and started to cry.

"I'm finally here."

Her heart was palpating so fast, her son was behind her.

The man knelt in from of the former sorceress wiping all those tear off her beautiful porcelain face. He embraced her with his strong protective arms caressing her raven long hair. Smelling the lilac fragrance of it.

"I can't believe you're here, I thought you were dead my child" She said looking at the man in his suffering emerald eyes full of hate and pain.

"I'm hard to kill." He said with a cocky tone in his deep voice. She smiled happily wiping all her tears.

"Hyne protected you." a fragile hand touched very carefully his face, checking every inch of his now manly face.

A smiled across his face appeared when Edea touched his strong worked-out arms.

"Being in jail made me stronger and cold. I don't feel anymore." Seifer said with no expression in his tone.

"Every golden heart feels. You are just angry."

"I don't have any damn heart!" He jumped to his feet and looked at her very serious. "I only have a piece of meat pumping dirty blood. Keeping me fucking alive. You promised me everything was going to be alright." He pointed his finger at her yelling very hard.

"I was in jail four fucking years paying for something that you commanded me to do!" His angry eyes penetrated her soul. She remained silent, listening to his broken spirit.

"I'm angry with this fucking word. This is your fucking fault!"

Then he just felt a hard slap onto his face. He closed his eyes and moved a hand to his cheek chewing his inner cheek making it bleed.

"You know how much pain and burden I carry in my soul all these years!" She was angry too, her eyes very pure black. "You have no right to yell at me like that! Every human being chooses its path in life!" She calmed down taking a deep breath.

"You made your own decision, my child." She moved her hand to his cheek caressing him carefully. "There's no way back, we only have our present." Her eyes were tender but his were on fire.

"I don't know why I came here; I'm just wasting my time." He took out her hand roughly and walked away.

"You are only a boy, you are afraid."

Seifer stopped in his track; blood boiling in his veins.

"I'm not a fucking boy!" Seifer walked to her very fast narrowing his eyes.

"Just look at you child. You're blaming the world of the things that happened to you. A man just keeps walking following redemption for his heart." She was calm and cold looking at the sunset. "Real men don't yell at their mothers."

There was a moment of silence, but Seifer began to walk away.

"You are not my mother, my mother died when she gave birth to me." Seifer said very cold, hurting Edea's heart. He walked away disappearing from her sight.

"Yes, you are child." She wiped a single tear from her cheek.

The night came and Seifer was walking with no sense of direction. He was lost in thought.

"She sounded just like everybody." He murmured to a giant rock. "I don't mean to yell at her. What the fuck am I doing?" Seifer kicked the rock when he noticed that he was talking to it.

He passed a hand into his oiled long hair.

"I need a damn hair cut," He touched his face too. "and a nice bath." He sat heavily on the ground cursing. He took out his cigarette and lighted one.

The sweet taste of the cigarette was welcomed to his hungry lips.

Seifer closed his eyes and began to think of his former posse, at first he was alright thinking about them, but then he remembered that they were at the Garden serving "Puberty boy".

"_Damn Leonhart. Someday I'll make another scar in your girly face."_ He just kept breathing the cancerous smoke lost in his thoughts. _"You probably already fucked my girl and married her, bastard. Rinoa, stupid beautiful girl". _He said like a whisper.

He started to laugh at remembering calling Zell a "chicken wuss".

"_You probably became gay, you were so damn fucking walking dick" _

Then his expression became serious when the reflection of a certain female blond came to his mind. _"Trepe…you acted like a forty year-old lady; always looking for Puberty boy, you never noticed that I was there too, mediocre. You probably work for him licking his dick at night."_

"_You are jealous Almasy"._

"Shut up, conscience."

That thought made Seifer mad.

"Why does he always get everything I want!" He said aloud to the rock punching it. But then some gunshots sounded far away.

"The hell…?" Seifer listened very carefully, and then started to run to Edea's house with fear in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

White light

**Warning-Strong Language **

A/N- Thanks for the reviews.

Italic script indicate radio comunication.

* * *

**Danger**

The gray sky covered the graveyard where the legendary world heroes stood motionless. The rain poured down their faces like a waterfall, and their eyes were looking at the tomb in front of them. The rain and heavy sobs were the only sound in that saint ground. Rinoa Heartilly knelt in front of a tombstone sobbing uncontrollably, caressing the wet bucket of flowers on her father's tomb. Her husband's hand rested on her shoulder for support.

"Rinoa, it's time to go." Her husband's voice was calmed and serious waiting for a response.

"I loved him so much," Rinoa looked at her husband eyes with sadness. "This is just unfair."

Selphie Tilmitt walked to her friend and embraced her tightly.

"C'mon Rin, you need to rest." her friend whispered in her ear.

"We'll capture the one responsible for General Caraway's death." Zell Dincht said walking to his broken friend. "And make him pay for it, too."

"Thank you guys, this means a lot to me." Rinoa said with a long sigh. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna' stay for a couple of minutes, you can go rest."

"I'll stay with you Rinoa," Squall Leonhart said to his wife. "I won't leave you alone."

"Neither will we." The Seeds said except for Quistis Trepe. She was looking at her cell phone very cautiously. She received an unexpected call from Xu. Squall looked at her very seriously.

"I apologize, Rinoa, but we can't stay any longer. Xu called and…"

"I don't care _who_ called. If you guys have to go, just leave." Squall's voice was cold and dead serious.

Quistis saluted him and walked away with no emotion on her face, the others followed her in a confused fashion.

"Wassup?" said Zell jogging with her friend.

"We're going to an emergency mission." Quistis started to run when she was out of the graveyard towards to the Ragnarok. The seed without question followed her closely.

"What's the urgency!" Selphie asked while looking at her friend and trying to run as fast as her.

"We must hurry!" The Seeds arrived and took their position in the humongous ship.

"What the hell is going on!" Irvine yelled at Quistis in his co-pilot seat. She ignored him and took the radio in her hand.

"_This is the Ragnarok, Lieutenant Trepe speaking, I'm on my way" _Quistis looked at the Seeds in front of her.

The Seeds looked at each other dumbfounded. Quistis rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys, an experiment in Artificial Stupidity! Move now!" She clicked her fingers making them come back to earth.

"Why the hell you are not piloting this ship!" Quistis yelled at Selphie who jumped up in surprise. She ran to the pilot's seat and started the powerful engines. "Go as fast as you can to Edea's house, she's under Galbadian attack!"

"What!" Zell jumped to his feet.

"Zell, Irvine, come with me. Selphie, keep flying." Quistis ran to the elevator and the Seeds followed her.

"Why are they attacking? I thought there was a truce between Galbadia and Balamb." Irvine said confused.

"I can't tell you what's going on, but we have to save her!" Quistis said running to the weapons room.

"Why the hell not?" Zell said looking at Quistis who entered the room looking for weapons and gear. "And why isn't Squall with us?"

"In this mission, he would commit something stupid." Quistis took all they needed for gunfire. She gave the Seeds the equipment and special wear. "Turn around and start to undress, get all the weapons you can hold." The males turned around and started to undress quickly as well as Quistis.

"There are only four of us!" Zell said finishing getting dressed with the special black wear, strong boots, bullet proof vest, a mask and a helmet.

"We'll do more than best." Quistis finished getting dressed and walked to the bazooka behind her.

"Why are we all dressing like this?" Irvine asked looking for more guns.

"It's just an order." Quistis took the bazooka and secured it on her back. "Take these radios; we'll be in an area of massive gunfire. Selphie will support from the air. We take Edea, arrest the man and get the hell out." She began to walk out of the room.

"What man?" Zell asked looking at her masked friend.

Quistis stopped in her tracks taking a deep sigh.

"Seifer Almasy" she said his name with repulsion. The guys looked at her in surprise

"What are you talking about?" Zell asked her, eyes wide. "This is bullshit!"

"Galbadia wants him and Edea is protecting him." She cocked her M-16 as she finished her sentence.

"That son of a bitch! I thought he was dead!" Zell punched the floor of the aircraft making it trembling for a few seconds. "I'll kill him!"

"We can't do anything to him!" Quistis rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her temple waiting for migraine to set in. "The headmaster wants him alive."

"Alive, my ass!" Zell spat with rage gazing at Irvine who was loading his shotguns.

"I don't care what's going on; I just want to get this over with." Irvine said with no emotion. Irvine has no grudge with Seifer Almasy.

"This is an important mission, we have to save Matron and Seifer; let's keep our personal feelings aside for a moment. It's an order." Quistis walked to the cockpit not bothering if the guys were following her.

**Time later...**

"If brains were chocolate he wouldn't have enough to fill an M&M" Selphie said aloud making Quistis hide her smile nibbling her inner cheek. "That guy is so gross and bad; maybe he eats his own shit for breakfast!"Selphie was angry, but her grudge for Almasy was not as strong as before.

"Don't doubt it" Zell said with a bored tone making Irvine chuckled.

"Guys, stop it" The instructor voice sounded, warning them. "This is not time for jokes"

"Hey, Quisty, what if Seifer try to kill us?" The cowboy said lifting his hat to look at her in the eyes. The former instructor remained silent thinking something rational.

"Shoot at will" She said coldly. "Only if he tries to kill you".

"I can't wait for that moment" The energetic man jumped to his feet and started to punch imaginaries enemies in the air. "I'll rid his head off!"

"Quisty! Edea's is 15 miles ahead!" Selphie announced overexcited. "We'll be there in 9 minutes"

"Irvine give me the radar lectures" The former instructor bit her lower lip nervously, a habit from her cadet years.

"Galbadian soldiers are surrounding her, there's a weak magic shell protecting the orphanage, it'll be off by any time."

"I can't believe this, there's missiles batteries around a square mile from Edea's, they're expecting us!" Selphie said tensely. "I can't land, or they will blow us!".

"What are we gonna do now!" Zell said looking at Quistis.

"We must get off the ship now" Quistis walked to the elevator. "Selphie reduce the velocity, and wait for orders, you guys come with me".

The guys followed her to the weapon's storage.

"What are you doing?" The cowboy raised an eyebrow when the blond woman gave them two big parachutes.

"This is our way out of the ship, there's no way we could land, so we need to get through by air" Quistis smiled devilish at seeing the guys looking at each other in disbelieve. "It will be fun!" She smirked and set one of the parachutes on her back. "It'll be like sky diving"

"Hell no, there's no way I'll do that!" Zell said desperate "I'm not crazy like you to jump at 350 miles per hour!"

"C'mon Zell, we used to do this when we where cadets" Quistis responded to him losing her patience. "It was a requisite for graduation"

"Yeah, but not in this humongous ship. This is sick!" Zell placed his hands in his head trying to stay calmed.

Irvine smiled nervously looking slightly at Quistis; she had her hands in her hips waiting for them. Her foot was tapping the floor impatiently and her eyes were looking at him directly. Irvine took the parachute slowly and placed it on his back.

"I'm ready, we don't have all day, you coward" Irvine said smiling devilish at Zell who was walking nervously side to side.

"I'm not a coward!" Zell retorted taking his parachute and placing it on his back. "I'll show you moron"

"Finally" Quistis placed her radio communicator in her right ear as well Irvine and Zell.

"_Yellow shark, do you read me?" _Zell snorted and chuckled at hearing Selphie's code name.

"_Loud and clear" _Selphie voice sounded like an 8 year old girl.

"_Open that gate, we're going to jump."_

"_What!. Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, do it now!"_

"_Roger, …Barbie"_

"_Don't call me like that"_

Zell and Irvine looked at each other holding their laughers, she stared at them cautiously.

"Don't dare to laugh or call me like that if you don't want to se my foot down your throats" She passed by them quickly walking to the Ragnarok cargo gate. The guys followed her with some feet of distance.

"_Ready for jump"_

"_Roger. We're all ready"_

The three Seeds took their position in front of the cargo gate; the enormous gate opened slowly, showing a blue sky and a ground, miles away from them. The strong wind hit their bodies strong enough to make them lose their balance,however, just for a short moment.

"_Good luck"_

"_Don't forget 'bout us, I hope we're not late"_

Three hearts were pumping fast the blood in their bodies like never in their life. The three of them walked to the edge of the aircraft.

"This is it," Quistis voiced was determinate and secure.

Quistis extended her arms, allowing her body to fall all the way down in the air, disappearing from the male's sight in a short second, Irvine and Zell jumped screaming.

"Oh my Hyne!" Zell voice was the last one to be heard.

* * *

**Please RRs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**White Light**

_Fly high_

Chapter III

* * *

_I can tell by all the pain that you bear_

_Well, maybe there's truly nothing' up_

_In the sky but air_

_And there's no mystical design_

_No cosmic lover pre-assigned_

_When you feel you've got no choice_

_You know you can follow my voice…_

_Run away into the night_

_Until the sun will realign_

_We'll look up to the sky_

_So maybe we will find…_

_What we will truly be by then_

_I know you'll always be my friend_

_Search within your heart and see_

_The future might always be bleak

* * *

_

"I can't believe you let them go without me!" Squall headed to the headmaster office like a wild lion. The headmaster and Xu pulled up to their feet from the unexpected outburst from the young commander. The lion locked his sight to his two prays.

"You must be insane. That mission is fucking suicidal!" Squall yelled at them like never in his life, his temper was lost. His friends were in grave danger. "I'm supposed to be with them commanding the mission!"

"Squall, calm down, this is a trivial mission, they will be fine son." Cid Kramer touched his temples and adjusted his glasses on the tip of his nose. "They're professional elite soldiers; they know what to do in this kind of situation." Cid took a deep breath trying to stay calm. "Lieutenant Trepe is in charge".

"How could you say that? They're only four SeeDs versus the half of Galbadia army!" Squall punched the headmaster's desk cracking part of it. The brigadier general lost her temper too.

"What are you trying to imply commander?" Xu roared at him." You're not the only one capable of kicking some asses in the field!" Xu was angry with the arrogant attitude of her commander. "I bet Quistis will bring Edea and that son of a bitch here without a problem!"

"Everybody knows that Quistis Trepe has a soft spot for Almasy, she'll probably let him go." Squall growled in a low voice.

"She only believes everyone deserves a second chance, you don't know anything about her." Xu snapped.

"Quiet!" The headmaster crossed his arms and frowned. "Both of you, there's nothing to do about it."

"Matron is in grave danger and my friends too, I can't do anything about it." Squall stood up straight and glared at them; he let out a heavy sigh and ran his right hand through his hair. _"I'll not let you guys down."_

"Don't worry, Squall. Everything is going to be alright." He offered him a weak smile.

Squall took a sharp breath and nodded silky, he saluted the headmaster and headed towards his dorm where Rinoa was waiting for him. He entered the dorm looking for his angel.

"Squall, what's going on?" Rinoa asked quietly from the bathroom. Squall stood at the doorway staring at her. She was in the bathtub taking a relaxing hot bath. He headed towards the bathtub and knelt by her, caressing her angel wet hair. She placed her smooth hands on his face with a soft concerned smile. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked.

He stared at her for a few minutes.

"A problem that could get us all in a disaster." He finally admitted. "I need to do something about it, but it's insane and it involves you and your powers." Rinoa looked at him for seconds touching his face. "I need your help".

"You're scaring me Squall."

"Do you remember your magic training with Edea?" He asked as he stood up. Rinoa slowly rose to her feet taking a towel and putting it around her body.

"Yes, I do." She said, looking down at her hands.

Squall seemed to pause "I need to be teletransported to Edea's house".

"What!" Rinoa's head lifted and chocolate eyes were wide with surprise.

"It's an emergency, Edea and our friends are in danger! I need to be with them, now!"

"Are you nuts?" Rinoa gasped. "I'd barely teletransport a fruit!" his hand extended and touched her shoulder. "You could get hurt!"

"That's the fastest way to be with them." he said. His voice was like silk around her body. She closed her eyes and ran a hand down her face.

"It's very dangerous magic, I could teletransport you to the wrong place, and maybe the wrong time". She said like a whisper but Squall heard her.

"I know you can do it, I trust you. C'mon Rin, I need you to do it now." Squall eyes were begging her. She took his head with both hands and fiercely kissed him. He placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. He broke the kiss putting his forehead with hers.

"Rinoa please, or it'll be too late." He insisted staring at her chocolate eyes. She nodded and slowly walked away from him. She raised her hand and closed her eyes searching for the right words.

"_Hippagogi –orum!**"** _A white bright light surrounded Squall and his body felt numb.

"I love you." Squall said before he disappeared from Rinoa's sight in a split second. She fell on her knees and touched her temple. "Hyne, protect you." Rinoa said hardly and then fainted.

**Edea's House.**

Seifer Almasy approached the orphanage where Galbadian soldiers surrounded the ruined orphanage. Soldiers were in specific positions around it.

"Edea Kramer, you're under arrest! Put your hands on your head and walk out of the house!" A soldier yelled in front of the orphanage.

"You've no right!" Edea voiced could be heard barely. "I'll fight!"

"You have five minutes or we will kill you!" Another soldier said. Seifer walked slowly and quietly to a soldier, waiting for the right moment to kill him. _"If you touch her I'll burn all of you alive!" _Seifer thought before breaking the soldier's neck.

Edea secured all windows and doors with old furniture. She ran to her basement and grabbed an old steel box with a fire cross sketched in it. She opened it and slowly took an old gunblade and a violet black dress out. She caressed the silk dress for a moment and stood up.

"I can't let them hurt my child…" She said and began to undress. Edea felt a sharp pain in her stomach and head. Her nails grew larger and her eyes were pure bright green. An inhuman scream flowed out of her mouth making all the soldiers, inclusive Seifer, cover their ears for a couple of seconds. The sky became gray and rain began to fall. The soldiers kept their sight to the abandoned house waiting for Edea.

30,000 feet above the ground…

"I'm going to kill ya, Trepe! Damn it!" Zell screamed in the middle of the sky.

"This is awesome!" Irvine yelled with all his might. Their bodies felt like floating although, they were falling at 547 miles per hour.

"Open your parachutes, we only have two minutes left!" Quistis screamed by the radio. Zell quickly pulled off the cord of his parachute and a powerful force slows his fall. Irvine enjoyed some more seconds of the fall and hastily opened his parachute too.

Zell was calm looking at the panoramic view.

"This is beautiful." Zell said with a smile. He looked down to his feet and saw Irvine meters beneath him. His calm broke when he heard a scream and saw a shadow pass by his side like lightning.

"What the fuck was that!" Zell said freaked out. He saw it was a person falling without a parachute_. "Irvine! Irvine! Someone is falling without a parachute! I think it's Selphie! She jumped!" _Zell yelled by the radio. Irvine had no time to answer when he saw the person pass by his side very closely at an incredible speed.

"Fuck!" Irvine lost his parachute control for a moment. Quistis heard the commotion in the radio, when she was going to ask, the parachute fell over her, making her lose control of the parachute. Someone was hanging from her parachute. She felt how the pressure and wind toyed with her body making it twirl and twist without control.

"_The thing fell on Quistis' parachute!"_ Irvine said desperately. Both men watched in horror.

The guy let go of the parachute and luckily grabbed Quistis' left leg. The parachute did not function when he let it go. Quistis felt the heaviness in her left leg but she was concentrated in opening her emergency parachute. She quickly drew a dagger from her belt and cut the cord off the old parachute that was tangle around her arms. She quickly pulled off the string of the other parachute making it open. She felt the new force soften her fall but it was very unstable and way too fast.

"Get the hell off me; you'll kill both of us!" Quistis said desperately when she saw the ground so close to them.

"Look out for the woods!" The guy yelled. She tried to avoid the woods but it was too late. The parachute tangled with some trees making them twirl around hitting branches, hard trunks all the way down to the ground. Quistis hit a trunk with her head losing consciousness. She was left hanging in a tree by the cords of the parachutes. The guy let go of her and finally fell on the hard ground alive but unconscious too.

"_Trepe, do you copy?" _Irvine landed on the ground with a lot of effort; as he almost fell off a cliff. He quickly unfastened his parachute and ran to Zell, who was fighting with his parachutes all over him. Irvine lifted the parachute a little letting Zell saw an exit.

"This shit is like a mousetrap!" Zell said taking off his parachute.

"We must find Quistis, she's in the woods. I saw her parachute tangle in some trees, we must be hurry!" Zell nodded and quickly followed Irvine to the woods.

Squall Leonhart opened his eyes slowly feeling like his head was about to explode. He touched his bloody head cursing. He tried to get up, but he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and right leg. He looked at his leg and it was broken, he imagined that he had a couple of broken ribs too.

"Fuck!" He slowly sat up looking around. "I'm in the woods." He tried to remember what really happened before, and then he remembered he was hanging by someone's parachutes.

"Who the hell was that?" He searched for the right spell in his mind to cure his temporary wounds.

"Curaga…" He felt the magic running into his veins and body repairing all mayor damage. After a while of resting he stood up. He remembered the masked person and slowly looked above him. It was hanging by some strings of the parachutes a few meters above.

"Hey you! Can you hear me?" Squall said aloud, but the person did not stir. "Shit." Squall took a rock in his hand and threw it to the person, hitting it in the stomach. However, it didn't move.

"Don't move asshole!" Squall heard someone yelling behind him. Squall raised his hands and slowly turned around. He saw the other two masked people.

"Squall? What the hell are you doing here!" Irvine took his mask off surprising Squall.

"Irvine?" Squall looked at the other one. "Zell?" Zell took his mask off surprised.

"You were the crazy asshole who jumped off!" Zell asked still in shock "How could that be possible? You weren't on the Ragnarok!"

"Rinoa teletransported me, but in the wrong place." Squall rubbed his head for a while.

"Where's Quistis?" Irvine asked a little more calmly. Squall leisurely lifted his head looking at the hanging person in a tree. The guys followed his sight and gasped for breath.

"Holy shit!" Zell exclaimed running to the tree were Quistis was hanging by the strings of the parachutes. She awakened from her unconsciousness state, and looked around her.

"Hey Barbie, down here!" She heard a familiar voice calling her. She looked down and saw Irvine, Zell and Squall.

"Squall!" Quistis snapped furiously "It was you! _You _were the crazy moron!" She looked at the strings above her. "Don't call me that, you idiots!"

"You need to get down, Quistis!" Irvine said.

"Tell me something that I don't already know." She looked down again at the guys. "I'll kill you, Squall!"

"Whatever, but first get down. We don't have all day" Squall said in a bored tone. "Cut the strings, we'll catch you".

"Yeah right!" Quistis tried to balance herself with a nearby branch but it was hopeless.

"Cut the damn cords!" Zell said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Quistis roared. The branches were the parachute was tangle broke letting Quistis fall. The guys ran looking for cover while the branches and Quistis hit the ground. Dust, leaves, broken branches and one furious woman laid on her back was the funny scenario for the SeeDs. She looked scared and embarrassed. The mighty Ice Queen fell on the floor making a fool of herself. They were holding their laughter hard enough to make their eyes fill with tears; it was a very dangerous moment, if they laughed; a golden whip would cut their flesh effortlessly. The woman stood slowly cutting the string around her arms and quickly gathering her things from the ground.

Irvine cleared his throat with a tough sound; his eyes were not looking at hers. . "Are you alright, honey?" Irvine twisted his mouth in a tiny smile. Zell put his hand on his mouth, his body was trembling uncontrollably. Irvine and Zell face were bright red while Quistis' had a deep serious expression.

"I don't find this humorous, guy. I could get myself killed." Quistis said frowning. The female SeeD walked slowly away from them, with her right hand rubbing her low back and butt.

However, something unpredictable happened: Squall Leonhart started to laugh his ass off.


End file.
